It was hat time again
by pansagecilan
Summary: yeah i really dont know XD


It was that time again. Time for the Akatsuki's special endurance training. But it wasn't a normal kind of endurance training no, and that's why everyone hated it. This training had to do with inner strength rather than outer strength. Bladder strength to be exact. It's to see how long you can hold your pee. The point of it all is you can't always stop to go when you're on a mission or in the middle of battle. You have to learn to fight through urges. The way this exercise works is everyone has to drink two 16 oz bottles of a special mixture of water and caffeine (like in coffee, so it goes right through you) then try to hold it as long as you can. To make sure nobody cheats they all sit in a circle and in the center is a large bucket. If you can't hold it any longer you have to pee in the bucket in front of everybody. Fortunately for me I don't have to participate. It's for the guys only so Konan and I get to watch which makes it a little more stressful for the guys since the have to pee in front of us too. Everyone hated doing this but I think Deidara dreaded it the most. He feels severely uncomfortable going in front of others. It's not like he can't or hasn't before, he just feels embarrassed about it I guess. So whenever they do this he forces himself to hold it until he shakes from desperation. I feel bad for him but there's nothing I can do about it.

We all waited in Itachi's and my room until it was close to being time. Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori seemed calm and unaffected by the training session coming up. Deidara however was already getting nervous.  
"I hate this, un," Deidara whined. "Why do we have to do this?"  
"Stop whining Deidara," scolded Sasori. Even though he was mostly puppet, he still had some human parts so even he had to go through with it. "We all hate it. It's just something was all have to do."  
"It is kind of dumb," I said. "Of all the training I've went though I never had to do this."  
"That's because you're a girl," Kisame said. "You don't have to go through it, lucky."  
"She could if she wanted to," said my lover Itachi. "So could Lady Konan. The difference is they have a choice, we don't."  
"Unnnnnnn!" groaned Deidara as time crept closer to the event.

When the time finally arrived we all headed to the training room for our bi-annual endurance training session. After we got inside we saw the chairs circling around the bucket with our Leader and his mistress waiting. In a few moments everyone else came and we could get started.  
"I'm glad you all could make it," said Leader Pein. "As you all know it's time for our special endurance training that you all love."  
"Oh yeah, this is the highlight of my fucking day," Hidan said sarcastically.  
"I'm sure," Pein responded. "Anyway, you know everyone, including myself, has to participate. The only exceptions are Konan, Samantha, and Zetsu. I'm sure you know the rules by now but just in case, here's a reminder. Everyone has to drink two bottles of our "special" water. No one is allowed to leave this area. You hold it until you can't anymore in which you then go in the bucket in front of us. You're allowed to talk and do anything you have to to hold it. Please don't pee yourselves; it's more of a mess that way. Now before we start, let's all go to the bathroom so that we all start off empty."  
So with that the guys headed over to the bathroom that is in the training room. At least this way they all start off with a clean slate. Konan and I stayed behind and waited for their return. When they were finished they came back and picked a seat. I sat in between Itachi and Deidara. Kisame sat next to Itachi, the Pein, Konan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Sasori was next to Deidara. Pein then handed out the drinks to everyone. Once everyone received two bottles they began to drink. It seemed like an awful lot of water but they consumed it like it was nothing. Now we wait. I looked around at everyone who were either looking at each other or around the room. Things were quiet. Every now and then Tobi would say something that would get someone to yell or glare at him. I looked over at Itachi, his face read of boredom until he noticed me staring at him. I smiled at him to which he grinned back at me. I turned to my other side and looked at Deidara whose face read of anxiety. I smiled at him and he gave me a worried smile back. It was like everyone was waiting for the poison to kick in. Once the special elixir does it seems to go in stages. The first moment it's noticeable but it's easy to ignore. Moments later it starts to become more noticeable and a little uncomfortable. Moments later it becomes more uncomfortable and the urge to pee is really hard to ignore. Once it hits its final stage, you're in total urgency and desperation. And the longer you hold it, the worst it gets. Each guy is affected differently as well. Some takes longer to work than others and some can handle it better than others.  
We all waited and talked about nothing for about ten minutes when the guys started to hit stage two of the endurance test. I tried my best to keep Itachi and the other's mind off of it but I noticed some of the others starting to cross their legs. I knew it wouldn't be long before it hit stage three and the four soon to follow. Things really get interesting in the fourth and final stage. That's where the endurance part really has to be strong. All of a sudden, Tobi perked up as if he got hit with something out of nowhere. Unfortunately, it wasn't the others although they do tend to hit him a lot.  
"Uh-oh! Tobi needs to pee!" he said as if he was not expecting it. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
"We know Tobi," said Lady Konan. "That's the test remember?"  
"Oh yeah. Well, Tobi's going to pee now."  
"You're supposed to hold it Tobi, that's part of the test," explained Leader.  
"Yeah, you're not quitting already are ya?" asked Sasori.  
Tobi paused for a moment looking around at everybody. Then he looks down at the bucket and back up at the guys to which he bluntly stated  
"Yup!" He then proceeded to the bucket and relived himself. The guys flinched as the sound of Tobi urinating was starting to get to them. Most of them closed their eyes and started to grab themselves. Once Tobi was finished they all breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Ah, that's better," Tobi said as he sat back down.  
"Yeah, better for you, you little bastard!" yelled Hidan.  
"Shut up Hidan," scolded Kakuzu. "Yelling at Tobi isn't going to make you feel better."  
"Fuck off you old fool!" snapped Hidan.  
"Oh boy," I groaned. "Here they go again."

Another ten minutes went by and the guys were really starting to feel the pressure. By now they were all either crossing their legs, holding their crotch, or squirming around. Deidara was doing all the above. Still however, Tobi was the only one who failed to hold it.  
"Not bad boys," said Pein trying to maintain his leadership although it was obvious that he was in considerable discomfort. "Lets see how much longer you can last."  
"Unnn," groaned Deidara.  
"Gee Deidara, are you going to make it this time?" Hidan teased. "We all know how much you hate pissing in front of others and you're usually the last one standing. We wouldn't want you to have an accident or anything."  
Deidara didn't know what to say. He knew Hidan's words were true. He doesn't like urinating in front of everyone (not just the guys but us girls too) and that's why he's usually the last one to give in. Even though he has to do it anyway, he tries to prolong it as much as possible. Deidara clenched his crotch and crossed his legs as tight as he could while trying to think about something else. But the urge to pee was becoming unbearable. Right after Hidan's smart-ass remark, Sasori spoke up and said  
"Like you're one to talk. Look at you over there sweating and bouncin' around."  
"Yeah, well you're no different. Just because the five of you hang out together doesn't mean you're any tougher," responded Hidan. Itachi, Kisame, and I perked up wondering how we got dragged into this conversation.  
"I bet at least one of us can last longer than you," Sasori said.  
"We'll see about that!"  
"I guess we will."  
"Okay, what just happened?" Kisame asked.  
"Somehow we got involved in this little bet," Itachi responded.  
"Yeah, that's what I though."  
I started to grow more and more concerned with the whole situation. I hated to see my friends suffer and what's worse, I can't do anything about it. The only thing I can do is watch.

A few moments went by and the guys were really starting to sweat. Even Itachi, who usually shows very little emotion, was starting to feel increasingly stressed out. He had his arms and legs crossed and his eyes shut as if he was in deep concentration perhaps trying to think of a better place to be. I placed my hand on his leg and he looked over at me. He could tell by looking at my eyes that I was worried about him and the others. He placed his hand on top of mine as if to say 'it'll be okay'. Just then Kakuzu started to stir anxiously.  
"That's it, I'm done," he said heading towards the bucket. "I'm too damn old for this shit." Again the guys flinched as Kakuzu began to relieve himself. But this time it was worse since the desperation to pee was even stronger than before. Kakuzu wasn't even finished when Pein stepped up and said  
"I'm done as well." The sound of them both peeing made it even tougher for the others. Some wasn't sure if they should move their hands away from their groins and cover their ears. Seeing all this going on almost made me had to go, and I didn't even drink the stuff! When they both finished empting their bladder the ones who were left slowly began to relax a little. So now we are down to Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan.

It's been about 30 minutes since the test began and the guys were stating to reach their limits. But thanks to their pride, and Hidan's big mouth, they were too stubborn to give in now. Between Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori, one of them was bound to beat Hidan at his own obnoxious game. Deidara on the other hand thought nothing more than to sneak away and use the bathroom in privacy. The chances of him being successful in that however were slim to none. There were too many eyes around to catch him plus he wasn't sure if he'd make it that far without losing control. For now he's going to try and hang in there with the rest of them. Hopefully.  
"I'm bored," cried Tobi.  
"Are you kidding? We're just getting to the good part," said Kakuzu followed by five pairs of glaring eyes. It didn't faze him though.  
"Ooo, Tobi likes good parts," he cheered. "Will there be a happy ending?"  
"Maybe," he replied. "Or maybe five unhappy ones."  
"Oh shut the fuck up Kakuzu!" yelled Hidan as he was squirming around in his seat. He then suddenly realized that losing his temper almost resulted in lost of bladder control. He quickly regained control and with his teeth clenched said "Isn't this bad enough...without having to hear...your mouth?!"  
"I don't know, is it?" Kakuzu asked just to further pee Hidan off. Hidan just growled.  
Back on my side of the playing field (otherwise known as the cool side) things were taking a turn for the worst. Deidara and Kisame, I think, were on the verge of wetting themselves. Sometimes it makes me mad what guys do to themselves for a competition.  
"Deidara," I whispered. "Why do you push yourself so hard?"  
He didn't answer but just looked away like he didn't really have an answer. Or at least one I would consider being a good enough answer. Before anything else could be said Kisame jumped out of his seat.  
"Gah, I can't take it anymore!" he cried. "Sorry guys." He then began to relieve himself to which the others, of course, strained even harder to keep control. It only took a minute for Kisame to go, but for them it felt like an eternity. After Kisame finished, Hidan had to gloat.  
"Ha! That's one down," he sneered. "I wonder...how much longer it'll be Deidara!"  
"You just worry about yourself," said Sasori in Deidara's defense. Sasori can be mean to Deidara sometimes but he still cares for his partner, in his own way. "It's not over yet."  
"Well it might as well be," Hidan remarked.

A few minutes after that little spat took place, Sasori had finally reached his limit. Itachi followed not too long after. So it was down to just Deidara and Hidan. Hidan was determined not to be outdone. Deidara just wanted it to be over.  
"I'm going to explode, un!" groaned Deidara as his whole body shook.  
"I thought you liked explosions Senpai?" asked Tobi.  
"Not...this kind...Tobi," Deidara replied. Surprisingly enough Hidan didn't have a smart-ass remark to this. I think he was too busy trying to ignore his bladder and it's much needed urge to pee.

It was finally getting down to the wire. Neither guy was going to last much longer. Although Deidara had our support in beating Hidan, it wasn't going to be enough to help his insides from screaming for relief.  
"You can do it Deidara," Sasori said. "Just a little longer. I don't think Hidan can last much longer."  
"I...don't think...I can," Deidara cried.  
"Sure you can. You've done it before," encouraged Kisame.  
"Yeah...but..."Before Deidara could finish he felt a cold shock go down his back. Before he realized what happened he noticed a warm sensation coming upon him. It didn't take him long to realize that the warm feeling he felt inside was involuntarily trying to come out. Deidara started to panic as the warmth of fresh urine started to spurt out and soak though to his hands. He began to shake violently as he quickly tried to regain control.  
"Oh-no!". he thought as he clenched his penis to prevent more pee from gushing out. "No, not here! Not now!".  
He began to squeeze and tighten his muscles as hard as he could forcing himself to stop. His body as starting to get extremely fatigued from the pressure he was putting upon himself. Deidara knew he was way past his limit and thought maybe it was time to put aside his insecurities and just give in. Before he even had a chance to get up, Hidan was starting to lose it.  
"Ugh...ah...hnnn," he groaned. He was still determined to hold it longer than Deidara. Unfortunately for him, his body had other ideas. Unable to endure the pressure any longer his groin muscles gave in and he began to urinate, before he was ready for it. "Ah Shit!"  
Everyone turned their attention to Hidan who was uncontrollably peeing himself in his seat. He quickly got up and attempted to go in the bucket.  
"Way to go Hidan," Sasori said with a big grin on his face. "You sure showed us."  
"Shut up!" Hidan yelled. His face was as red as Sasori's hair.  
Deidara quickly got up and started to relive himself in the bucket with Hidan. He couldn't believe he lasted this long but he was glad it was finally over. Deidara let out a big sigh as he was finally able to let it all out. At the moment he didn't care who was there or who was watching. All he cared about as letting his body do what it desperately wanted to do all along. Hidan, who was still going and blushing, glared at Deidara and said  
"You may have won this time, but next time I'll destroy you!"  
"Whatever," sighed Deidara who was still only caring about peeing.  
"I'm glad Deidara was able to beat Hidan," Sasori said.  
"I'm just glad it's over," I said. "After all this drama I think I have to pee now."  
"Well, there's the bucket," Kisame said. Itachi kind of glared at him.  
"Yeah right," I said. "You wish I didn't care that much to go in front of all you guys."  
"Yeah, you're right," he replied.  
After both Hidan and Deidara were finished the Leader stood up to make an announcement.  
"All right everyone," he started. "That concludes this session of endurance training with Deidara as the victor. I guess that's it for today. We'll come back in 6 months and do it all again. And Hidan, try not to pee yourself next time, alright?"  
"Grrr," he growled as he stood there in soaked pants. Everyone around started to snicker.

After everything was said and done, the guys and I decided it was time to move on.  
"Come on, let's do something else," I said.  
"Like what?" Itachi asked.  
"I know, lets go back to your room and play video games," suggested Kisame.  
"Sounds good to me," I replied.  
"I don't know about the rest of your but I'm feeling thirsty," said Sasori. "How about you Deidara?"  
"Un!"


End file.
